1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a flow control valve, particularly a flow control valve that controls the flow rate of heated water that is supplied from a boiler, in a pipe line through which the heated water flows.
2. Background Art
In general, a boiler system is equipped with a water distributor that distributes heated water to each room that needs to be heated. The water distributor receives water heated by a heat exchanger of the boiler through a water supply pipe and then distributes the heated water to each room, and the heated water is cooled by transferring heat energy to the rooms and then delivered to an expansion tank through a return pipe. The water distributor is equipped with a flow control valve to control the flow rate of the heated water that is supplied to each room.
It is not economical to use a two-way motor, which can rotate normally and reversely, for the flow control valve to open/close a channel, because the two-way motor is expensive.